Jiro/Abilities and Powers
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Skills and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Jiro used his special "The Book" ability to learn and memorize different spells. Even those spells he didn't learn could still become a weapon for reading his opponents' strengths once Jiro knew about them. As part of this Jiro, he was easily ranked in the top five among his guild members when it came to magical knowledge. Because of going to the Hybrid Race class, he had to take an Action RPG approach to the game, focusing on classes and skills that were specifically involved with as much multi-type magic as he could. inside the new world. That meant he didn't focus much on pure combat magic and other effects as much as other magic casters. Some indicated that he was in fact more balanced than the New Supreme Beings. In the game, Jiro couldn't be considered the biggest among YGGDRASIL players, but he was incredibly strong and still is. Its power before infinitely greater Hybrid now needs to learn to deal with its new condition and its risks. In the New World, because Jiro does not underestimate his opponents and is cautious about it, he tends to plan the fight before attacking them promptly in combat. Jiro would make constant preparations first and tends to take every advantage he can to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes collecting cash items, using their members' equipment, or preparing before launching an attack against other players. As a conjurer and swordsman, Jiro is already a strategist and strategist who can stay in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear during a fight, which happens to be a counterpoint to his Magic and Summoning skills. If Jiro was put in a situation where he had to prepare his equipment for battle, after considering the skills and abilities of his opponents and planning their tactics, For a pure and mysterious caster like Jiro, his selection of weapons was very large, largely of swords, daggers, and the like. Although Jiro may use certain weapons due to his class, there were possible ways around these setbacks and the lack of a specific type of weapon. In particular, items such as a sword weapon imbued with some kind of magic that can waive this class restriction and allow you to use it. In addition, he made modifications to new world items, such as the elemental weapon, FB to use the 'Final Blade' spell. Simultaneously, while another spell like 'Elrian Clock' was still in effect, he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In this way, he was also able to circumvent class restrictions, allowing him to equip items without suffering any visible class penalty. On the other hand, Jiro can use the mental bond with his summoned monster to command them under him. Similarly, Ainz was able to send another type of mental command to his prototype, which is used to initiate the offensive media weapon's ability in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, he is able to cast 'Fireball' spells or acid and poison elements from a weapon like stylets only if magical spellcasters like Fluder Paradyne cast their own spell. In addition, Jiro could even use an unknown ability to temporarily increase his 1st layer spells to the equivalent of 10th layer spells. Even when in difficulty, it has excellent endurance and is not used as fuel if necessary. His martial arts skills are good enough to punch Sebas, though he is suffering greatly from Cocytus attacks. He is currently studying new racing spells and everything he can to stand firm as one of the strongest in the new world. Hibrid Skills * Resistance: fire, water/Ice, earth, air, lightning, light, darkness. * Immunity Against Mind-Control. * Instant Death Immunity. * High Level Magic Immunity I to X. * High Recover HP and MP is Energy. * Weapon Resistance. * Copy Races. * Imitate Other People's Magic. * Reproduction IA NPC: '''In theory creates a new life in other words you can have children the no natural way. Layfa (｡>﹏<｡) & Jiro (¯―¯٥) Sorry. Note only official couples. '''Basic Hibrid Race Traits In the area of race comes information about race type shape active ability passive effects and everything else that can be learned or copied or created. * Create Skills & Spells: '''Seeing A new possibility to create a new spell or derivative of that spell or ability. * '''Resistance * False sense of weakness for opponents. * Charisma with opposite sex. * Frantic Courage. * Adaptable. * Make friends with difficulty. * Creative. Warrior-oriented Unarmed armed combat matrix of the force that comes from the body's desire to continue living precise power techniques. Cursed Knight * Destruction of Low Level Item: In the Web Novel, Cursed Knights have the natural ability to damage magic items that are level 40 or lower if they equipped one. Martial Arts Martial Arts (目の武技, Me no Bugi) are fighting skills used by warriors that hail from the New World. They are considered as one of the powers alongside Talents, Wild Magic, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. * Ability Boost: Raises the overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: Raises an individuals body defense. * Brief Seal: A combination of this martial art with Grand Power Strike allows one to inflict a sunder attack to destroy their opponents' weapons and equipment. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Divine Skill Single Flash: A Martial art that makes a blinding light which confuses an enemy. * Dragon Fang Thrust: A consecutive two-hit piercing attack with the spear bending as if like that of the tooth of a dragon. * Dull Pain:' A' Martial Art that dulls one's own perception of pain as long as it is in effect. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects. * Evasion: It allows the user to increase his evasion skills. * Eyes in the Back (Web Novel Only): It allows the user to notice attacks outside of one’s field of vision. * Fatal Edge: An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, it allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack. * Field: A unique martial art that Brain created himself, allowing him to perceive everything within a three-meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fortress: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. This technique does not require a shield or sword to be used. If desired, one can activate it with one’s armor or even bare hands. Of course, most people would use it when blocking with one’s weapon or shield because the timing has to be exact. When using it without armor, a miscalculation would result in one being left defenseless before their foes. Therefore, most people would commonly use it with a shield or weapon. * Impenetrable Fortress:' 'Greater version of Fortress that deflects enemies attacks at a higher level. * Fourfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. * Front Cut: It allows the user to cut directly one's opponent using the front of the weapon they are using. * Full Throttle:' 'A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Gale Acceleration: It increases one's own speed. * God Flash: Brain's third unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Grand Power Strike: An advanced technique, that produces a powerful strike that would inflict additional damage to their opponent. * Greater Ability Boost: Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Improved version of Reinforce Hide. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. On the other hand, it is also an art that inflicts battering damage on enemies with hard armor. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Instantaneous Flash: Brain's second unique art, that allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Iron Fist: It hardens one's fist to be as strong as iron and use it to cause direct attacks. * Limit Breaker: Allows the user to use more martial arts at the same time than normally would be able to. Causes pain and possibly other side-effects after use. * Limit Breaker: Mind: The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Causes muscle tearing and potentially more damage to the body after use. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Nail Clipper: The result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Physical Boost: It increases one's own physical stats to the limit for a brief time. * Piercing Strike * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial art, Piercing Strike. As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learn this martial arts. * Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Adds lightning-type damage. * Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Adds ice-type damage. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Power Claw: It increases the sharpness and piercing damage of one's own claws. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Showdown Declaration: A roar that compels an opponent to unconsciously rush forward and attack the user of this technique. * Shield Bash:' 'Increases the impact force and knock back effect of a shield attack. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed. That is why the user only uses this when fighting against groups. It is a favorite killing move of the tremendously powerful belonging to Gazef Stronoff as one of his trump cards. However, it carries a great burden when each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is markedly exhausted. * Slashing Strike: ''A Martial Art that allows the user to use a powerful slash attack on their enemies.'' * Smash: ''Blunt Attack.'' * Strengthen Perception: A Martial Art that increases the perception of the user's surroundings. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. * Twin Blade Strike: User attacks opponent with two swords at the same time. * Vertical Strike * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. * Whirlwind (Web Novel Only): It was an area of effect attack. Knight * Full Platemail: is a set of full-body armor worn by warriors. Ki Master * Palm of the Puppeteer: Use Ki to make a target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead. * Presence Search: It was a special skill that could tell the user the numbers and difference in strength. If there was too large a level gap, be it an undead or a construct, this ability could not be used on them. But it could detect invisible presences, and was used often. * Ki Sense (Not an official name): Feels signals of life in the user's surroundings Knight of Niflheim * Frost Breath * Ice Pillar * Piercing Icicle * Smite Frost Burn * Frost Aura: This aura makes the Knight of Niflheim's surroundings extremely cold, covering within a 100-meter radius circle. It can cause continuous ice damage and negative conditions to those within their vicinity. For example, it damaged and slowed the foe over time. While this class can suppress its effects and range, they are unable to completely deactivate their aura. Monk * Iron Skin: That skill could shroud the body in ki before any attack could touch it, making it as tough as steel. The more skilled one was, the harder it would become. * Natural Steel Weapon: Using their Ki, the user is able to harden certain body parts— such as claws and fangs to make them as strong as metal. With the proper training one can use this attack to pierce even Adamantite. * Resistance Massive: A skill of monks, granting the ability to reduce magical damage by dispersing the Ki from one's body in an instant. * Healing: Using Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. Ninja * Bursting Flame Column: A ninjutsu skill used to seemingly create a self-imploding explosion with flames. * Dark Crossing: A ninjutsu skill used to teleport from one shadow to another one nearby. * Hide Shadow: A ninjutsu skill used to fuse seamlessly in any shadow, becoming invisible to the naked eye as well as avoiding detection. * Immobility Binding Paralysis: A ninjutsu skill used to temporarily immobilize single target. * Immovable Adamantine Shield: A ninjutsu skill used to create a large shield radiating with multiple colors to appear in front of her. * Shadow Clone: A ninjutsu skill used to create a clone of herself. The clone has one quarter of the original body’s battle power. However, only the shadow’s evading ability was determined by the amount of magic power granted to it by the main body. * Unnamed Ninja Skill: A ninjutsu skill which allowed the ninja to detect the presence of those who were concealed by magic or some other skills. Paladin * Holy Strike: As an elementary technique among paladins, it was originally intended to be used in the moment one’s blade bit into a foe's flesh. Still, that did not mean it could not be used as a touch attack. Since most of the divine power simply exploded on the surface, it would not do much harm. * Under Divine Flag: The spell enhance resistance against fear, affecting everyone in a sphere around the caster. It is a spell that was centered on the paladin who had cast it, which meant that its effect were strongest when many people were bunched up within its effective radius. Ranger * Sky Eye: A long-range skill that permits its user to watch a scene from afar within two kilometers. * Hawk Eye Magic-oriented Combat the magic of Magical Support Old Spells and New concept of arcanist creation, A pre-empted new spells. Wild Magic Caster Wild Magic (ワイルド・マジック, Wairudo Majikku) is the ancient or primal magic that has existed in the New World long before the introduction of Tier Magic. It may even perhaps be known as the magic of the soul or the magic of the dragons. Fluder Paradyne stated that this type of magic tends to go by many different names. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Martial Arts, Talents, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. * World-Separating Wall: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. In a way, the World-Warping Barrier it had opened with simply interfered with teleportation through it. However, teleportation was possible as long as the start and end points were both inside the barrier. The foe could have simply teleported to the edge of the barrier and then walked right through the barrier itself. New Spells Created Wild Magic Caster * [[Elemental Dragon's Breath|'Elemental Dragon's Breath']] * Breath of Elementals * Magic Devourer * New Aura 'Super-Tier Magic' Tier Magic is a craft of magic used by the Players of YGGDRASIL. Compared to Wild Magic, Tier Magic is more modern and widely used by most inhabitants of the New World. *'Creation': It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. 'Normal Spells' 1st Tier *'Magic Arrow': A 1st tier spell that launches arrows made of magic. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. 2nd Tier *'Acid Arrow': A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier *'Fly': A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. *'Fireball': A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell that fires a deadly bolt of electricity that pierces all targets in a straight line. 4th Tier Charm Species: A 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. 5th Tier * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. 6th Tier * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. 7th Tier * Create Greater Item 8th Tier * Energy Drain 9th Tier * Nuclear Blast 10th Tier * Stream of Lava: A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. ??? Tier * Perfect Illusion: Ainz states this spell is capable of defying all five senses. * Charm * Five Elements - Call The Lightning Lord * Charm Person: The spell could caused the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Cure Disease * Magic Shield *'Flash' * Multiple Vision: The user can make illusionary copies of themselves. It reflected the condition of the original, so even if one threw ink at the original and got it dirty, the illusory doubles would all get dirty as well. Unless applied with great skill, it was still very difficult to tell apart the original. However, when it came to magic items, changes in the original did not affect the illusions. *'Hypnotism' *'Continual Light': A spell that allows user to enchant an item to emit brightness. *'Reinforce Armor': A spell that raises the target's defense. *'Invisibility': A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. *'Dark Vision': A spell that grants the user night vision abilities. *'Absorption' Tier Magic New Spells Created * Link Force ' * 'Summon Gear ' * [[Summon Metatron|'Summon Metatron]] * [[10rd Tier Summon Monster|10'rd Tier Summon Monster']] Medium Medium is a talismancer who utilizes talismans for miscellaneous purposes. For instance, they could used one of their talismans to disrupt the communication line between two people talking while they are under the "Message" spell. Magical Tags * Explosive Talisman: A talisman that causes a violent explosion. It boasts enough firepower to send enemies flying upon impact. * Sharp Cutting Talisman: A talisman with the effect of slicing up an opponent's body. * Strengthen Self: Mediums can improved their own physical abilities with this talisman. At the same time, they could simultaneously enhanced their combat ability by equipping themselves with different bug-like weapons. The talisman activates when they attached it to their body. Production-oriented Cook Although I do not care I am particularly good at cooking so much candy I took this class of production I am good at making sweet dishes in particular that gives me a basse contudi I am learning to make other dishes with the teacher of tuare hope you enjoy. * Super Burguer X''': Aura's favorite snack is a good bribe. * '''Hell dog: I like to make other sweet and savory dishes but this hot dog is my favorite so named because it carries a deadly pepper that can kill if eaten by a weak or normal person without enough resistance. * Milk shake: Shalltear addicted to my red fruit drinks. * Sweet Mari: I made this for layfa to cheer her up. * Light dust: I made a fatal mistake never let anything that is practically pure sugar near a magic child Hope (¯―¯٥). Runesmith During her stay she got a teacher who taught me the craft and basic fundamentals of a Runesmith. * Lagu: This is one of the middle runes, which also means 'lake' in Anglo-Saxon. * Cuern: This is one of the lesser runes which means 'sharpness'. Commander-orient Veteran Commander Fight until almost dead. * Victory Survival Strategy '['Passive]: Increases the damage of a heavy strategy. * Black Sun [Active]: Crazy Attack. Special Classe TEEDE Do not give up or retreat. * Courage and Love : [Passive] Protect weaker than you. * The Hard Way : [Skill] Roar Eclipse Dragon. * Break Natural Limits : [Active] Breaks the Maximum Limit Limit. Dad Being a Father for the First Time. * Super Dad : [Passive] Increases affinity with child trust. Common Classe Actor Pretending to be what not and for people. Charisma Be nice Flamboyant. Noble Lord Be part of a kingdom and lead and advise. Talents Copy Talent is a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 people in the New World can get. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Martial Arts, Wild Magic, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. * Magic Item Affinity: Able to use any magical item with no limit or regardless of its restriction. * Magic Talent: Amount of time needed to study magic or learn spells is reduced by half. * Spell Copy:'' Allows any individual to copy any type of spell of any rank including super tier and wild magic once but needs the spell to be used to use the talent again. (Noted as one of the top 10 Talents of the New World).'' * Enhanced Summoned Monster: All monsters summoned by the talent holder have higher stats slightly than normal. Special Skill & Artificial Arm * Head Hunter : [Passive] Decrease overall Physical/Magical Attack Power, but damage towards boss monsters increases in proportion to the overall damage lost. (Physical/Magical Attack Power decrease also effects PvP) * Get Greedy : [Passive] Increases Drop Rate. Additionally increases drop rate based on combat power. * Artificial Arm: [Ability] Absorb HP from the closest enemy within a certain range ahead. * Aura :[Passive] Max HP is increased and a certain amount of HP is recovered per second while you are not engaged in battle. * Eroding Energy ': ['Active] Increases Max MP. When out of combat, recovers MP over time, but drains HP. * Soul Harvest ': ['Ability] Sacrifice a nearby regular monster to recover mana. * Elrian Clock ': ['Ability] Become invincible but immobile while using this skill. * Extreme Response:[Passive] Concentrate hard for supersonic response. The extreme speed allows you to deal greater damage. Max MP increase and critical damage increase in proportion to attack speed. (Only applies for attack speed that exceeds 100% up to 20%) Requirements * Indomitable Will :[Passive] When your remaining HP is lower that a certain amount, all attacks will become critical attacks. * Remaining Soul Aspiration : [Passive] When Attacking, summon the Soul Aspiration * Armor Crash : [Active] Destroy the enemy's armor to temporarily lower their defense. * Blade Acceleration : [Passive] With even more proficiency with the blade, certain skills become stronger. * Overpower :[Active] Attack using Artificial Arm become faster, allowing double attack on certain commands. * Hell Dive : [Active] Deliver a multi hit combo with the Artificial Arm. * Awakened Rage ': ['Passive] Become stronger when awake. Certain skills will have faster launch speed. The summoned Core of the Artificial Arm can make a double attack. * Mental Crash : [Active] Destroys the enemy's mind to stop them from gaining MP for a period of time. * Extreme Heavenly Love Link Layfa & Hope Laro ': ['Active] Recover HP and MP using the Power of Love. * Share Power : '['Active] It can share the core power of the Arm. Summons Began studying invocations not to lose to Momon. Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Water Elemental * Primal Star Elemental Demons * Cerberus Other Summons *Wolf Vampire * Raven Griffin * Summon Metatron * Carbuncle Crystal Pendulum Item Magic New Created Double Summon Magic * Azathoth Double Summon with Ainz * Bahamut Double Summon with Sebas * Yggdrasil Double Summon with Layfa * Athena Double Summon with Hope Main Equipment Because of the reset it loses much of its original power yet gained the opportunity to specialize now with the items it obtained throughout the game but never had time to use and one of the strongest new supreme beings today. Having a wide range of resources can and can create others this makes it a war machine. Your custom Trages your buff accessories your equipped weapons your Artificial Arm won in an event that has been banned but has been kept up all this time. Weapons FB : Final Blade One of the Most Powerful swords ever made carrying all the elements. With high repair effect support on recovery and an attack that bears the same name one of the hardest weapons to produce as good as God Slaying Emperor Blade. It becomes more powerful with Artificial Arm and it can be undone and change its appearance if necessary along with the Arm. Itens * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Note only use when working on tomb. * Unnamed Cash Item with the power to prevent being spied on by others. * Unnamed Cash item with the capability of letting players stored much more in their Inventory Box beyond its limit. * Unnamed Cash Item which enables the player to equip a ring in every finger x2. * Shooting Star (流れ星) is a Divine Class magic item that can grant wishes x1. * Unnamed Cash Item wherein which it could allow the player to increase the number of spells they are able to learn by another 100. In other words, the maximum amount of spells a player is normally 300, but with this cash item used, it increased the limit to 400. * Commitment Ring [Divine class artifact] Known World Items * Seeds of the World Tree: A racial-change item used to transform into a different race x1. Used to change race was that turned into Hybrid. * Longinus: It has the power to completely remove any target from existence at the expense of the user's own existence. There was no way to restore the data of anyone deleted by the World Item, other than by using the resurrection powers of other World Items; neither cash items or resurrection spells would work. If someone were to use it on an NPC of Nazarick, it would even reduce the maximum creatable levels of NPCs — the special feature of a guild's homebase x1. * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Nameless_Book_of_Spells Nameless Book of Spells] : A book capable of inscribing many old spells and new spells of Tier Magic that hailed from both YGGDRASIL and the New World. This is a Copy Linked to the Original. * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Throne_of_Kings Throne of Kings]: A prize was given to Jiro & Layfa for completing the Great Nazarick Tomb at one time together. But Returnable. * [[Artificial Arm|'Artificial Arm']]' ': Jiro Artificial Arm With versatile means, the World Item gives you many different powers to choose from and use. For example, one of these powers was very effective against Dragons. However, this World Item would drain some of its stamina and other harmful effects from being unleashed all its power causing pain. This item has been banned but even withheld could be stored in a special compartment that only GM or GM EX would have access to special or paid accounts but now in the New World the item is cleared for use. Fate Equipment In his adventurous dark persona like Fate, Jiro would wear a totally simple armor adorned with standard equipment. Not only that, but he is in a simple form in awe of Touch Me at his beginning of his journey. He is equipped with a sword. * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Stiletto Stiletto] : Dagger. * [[Pendulum Crystal|'Pendulum Crystal']]' : '''Magic pendulum that acts with one swiss army knife possessing numerous ability Beta Players premium item. * '''Unnamed Sword': A regular sword that Fate uses as his main weapon. * Bag for storing items. * Horn of the Goblin General * Enchanted Light Armor. * [[Magic Ring.|'Magic Ring.']] Consumable Items * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Minor_Healing_Potion Minor Healing Potion] * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Resurrection_Wand Resurrection Wand] New Items Created * True Spear of Destiny MK2 : With all the effects of Longinus the stronger this weapon erases the memory of almost everyone who knew you without power comes back to life. Only used as a last resort is its use locked and can only be used by her creator or her descendants as a daughter and can be used only once. Note if the person trying to resurrect this weapon destroys the item of resurrection the body never comes back. Trivia * This Arm Was Part of the Convergence of the World Event an event involving another Game. * Upon discovery of accidental use no longer makes use of Reputation system. It made it unusable for nature to naturally follow its course in the new world. Category:Joaquim7210